Arguing with Malfoy
by XXCissyXX
Summary: "I am just saying, that it is not the best idea to argue with Malfoy in front of everyone, Hermione."


**Very, very random. But it's my own kind of way how to get back to writing...**

* * *

"Well, it is enough now!" Hermione said angrily, throwing the fork away before she even started to eat. On her plate there was lying huge worm and a piece of paper where was written : _"Have a nice day, Mudblood…"_

"Hermione, just listen to me. You should just calm down, OK? You will not solve anything with violence…" Ginny Weasley tried to stop her best friend from standing up and walking to Slytherin table. She knew it wouldn't end good. It never did before.

"I will definitely not calm down, Ginny! All I am going to do it is to kill Draco Malfoy right now! Very sadistically!" Hermione replied stubbornly.

"I am just saying, that it is not the best idea to argue with Malfoy in front of everyone, Hermione." Ginny tried again. Hermione just smirked -yeah, really, she smirked - and looked at her.

"I don't really think that there is anything he can do to embarrass me, Ginny. It's not like he is creative or spontaneous." she replied and with that words she left the table, going right to Draco Malfoy, who was just eating his breakfast.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked coldly, when she came behind him. He looked back at her, sneering hardly.

"Good morning, Granger…" he said, drinking his juice. She raised her eyebrows.

"Just so you know, Malfoy, you are the worst person I've ever met. And it's not because you are so incredibly annoying and stupid!" she said, breathing hardly from anger. His face became harder and he stood up, facing her. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent, staring at them, waiting what will happen.

"Then why is it, Granger?" he asked, sneered right into her face. She bit her lip, glaring at him.

"It is because you don't even have enough creativity to find some original way to humiliate all the people around you. You are doing still the same, same insults, same fucking sneer on your damn face!" she replied.

"You want me to find some original way to humiliate you, Granger?" he asked and he sounded amused.

"I didn't say that. I am just saying, that you are like some perfectly programmed robot, you know. Still saying the same things. _Look I am Draco Malfoy, fucking pureblood Slytherin prince and I can't even see the people around me through my own pride…" _Hermione grimaced at him. Great Hall filled with whispering voice. They could hear chuckled from Gryffindor table. Hermione felt good.

"You are the right one to say something like that! Just look at yourself! Every evening after the dinner you are going to the library. Every evening. Every time you laugh, you still crinkle your damn nose the same way. Every time, Granger! Every time you do a fucking potion, you are doing it still the same way! Still the same perfect moves, the way you put your hair away form your face, how you read the instruction loudly for yourself, you do it still the same freaking way!" he yelled at her. All she could do was stare at him. Just like the whole Hall. His face was furious. But Hermione Granger wasn't going to give up the fight, just because he knew such a little things about her.

"I would really like to know, how long did you tried this in front of the mirror. Because it's impossible to believe you would say something like this, just so, improvising." she hissed.

"Why?" his face was confused.

"Because you are never spontaneous, Draco Malfoy." she said, staring right into his deep grey eyes that were staring right back into hers.

"So I am never spontaneous?" he asked, his eyes cold like a stone. She was about to answer when it happen. He kissed her. Draco Malfoy just kissed her, there in front of all the people.

"Still thinking I am not acting spontaneously?" he asked when their lips separated and he left. She shook her head, feeling all the people staring at her and she walked back to Gryffindor table, glaring at Ginny who was dying from laugher.

And all the redhead said to her was: "Well…I told you so…"


End file.
